Feelings
by FFictionKittyKat
Summary: Harry goes home to discover his boyfriend cheating on him. He escapes to find a place without pain. A new way of writing for me, So I apologize ahead of time! Begins as Harry/Draco ends up as Harry/Twins.


Disclaimer: I do not own the rights to Harry Potter, and I do not gain any profit from my writing.

Title: Feelings

Words: 1,188

Rating: T

Summary: Harry finds his boyfriend cheating on him and he leaves, looking for something other than pain.

AN: This type of writing is new to me and I literally wrote this in about 2 hours. It is a bit different, but if anyone can offer me constructive criticism, I would much appreciate it.

* * *

Anger.

Disappointment.

Heartache.

Pain.

He felt all of it in a split second when he saw it. He felt his heart shatter in a million pieces. His ability to breathe gone.

Why? Was he not good enough? What did he lack?

Intelligence?

Wealth?

Looks?

Sexual experience?

Green eyes started to fill with tears, the feelings overwhelming. He bit his lip to stop himself from whimpering in pain. He closed the door to their bedroom and stepped back. He took another step back and turned around, stepping down the stairs and exited their home.

What used to be theirs anyway. No longer.

He walked into an alleyway, away from prying eyes and pulled out his wand. He vanished from his location with a loud pop and reappeared in from of an older house. He walked up the steps and knocked on the door.

Relief.

Longing.

He could feel he air fill his lungs as the tears in his eyes started to fall as he saw his best friend. She opened her arms and he fell into them, sobbing. He could only tell her what he saw with broken sentences and hiccups, but she pulled him into the house and into the sitting room.

Anger.

Rage.

Disgust.

She felt them all as he told her his story. She had always had her doubts when he first came to her with the news of who he was dating. There were only two ways it was going to end. Her best friend being happy for the rest of his life, or completely destroyed by the man who was supposed to love him.

Hermione held him as he sobbed, which soon led into him crying himself to sleep. She continued to hold him until the clock gave a soft chine indicating that her husband was on his way home. She gently moved Harry so he was lying down in the couch and moved to the fireplace where Ron was about to floo from. The fireplace erupted into green flames and a smiling red head came through the floo. He immediately grew concerned as he noticed his wife's expression.

Sorrow.

Grief.

Pain.

He opened his mouth to speak and promptly closed it when she shook her head. She nodded over to the couch where their best friend slept and guided her husband out of the room. He quickly placed a silencing charm.

She explained the best she could on why Harry was on their couch and not at home.

Anger.

Pain.

His eyes flashed and he started to pace back and forth. He looked at her, questioning what the plan was. How were they going to protect their best friend? Hermione gave a small smile and motioned to a picture that was placed on a bookshelf.

Happiness.

Joy.

Longing.

Lust.

Love.

Harry never saw the hidden emotions. Only the ones that had been shown freely. That had been a day of pure bliss for Harry and the two identical redheads in the picture. Ron gave a small grin. Hermione sent out a quick letter with an owl asking for the presence of those in in the picture.

Not 5 minutes later there was a knocking on the door.

Smiles faded quickly as they saw the expression of sadness on their siblings face.

Concern.

Worry.

The twins immediately knew it wasn't good news. It never was when their darling Ronnikins was clearly upset. They immediately started thinking. Family? No. Everyone would be showing up. That left only one option really. Harry.

Panic.

Fear.

Anxiety.

They stepped into the house with Ron and spoke quietly with Hermione.

Sympathy.

Sadness.

Anger.

Hope.

The twins quietly crept into the room where Harry was sleeping on the couch. They took in his rumpled appearance and the tear streaks down his face. Together they gently lifted him and took him to their old room. In tandem they worked together to make the bed and then place Harry upon it.

Love.

Hope.

Bliss.

They each rested on the other side of the one they had fallen for, smiling as he naturally cuddled up to them.

His smile.

His laugh.

His green eyes that sparkled.

So many things about him captivated the twins. Every moment away was…

Heartbreaking.

Lonely.

Sorrowful.

When Harry admitted to the family of who he was dating the twins sought comfort in each other. They had a feeling that not all was as it appeared and had awaited the day when they would be able to comfort him. The twins closed their eyes and slowly slipped into slumber.

Warmth.

Comfort.

Safety.

Harry kept his eyes closed, unable to find a good reason to open them. He had a nasty dream that he walked in on his boyfriend with another. HER nonetheless. Clearly it was just a nightmare as how safe he felt. He opened his eyes with a soft smile. After a quick glance his smile faded quickly and his eyes filled with tears.

Sorrow.

Anguish.

Agony.

… Comfort.

The arms wrapped around him filled him with warmth and he buried his head into the shoulder of the twin closest. Hands petting his head, comforting him. Being pulled closer to one twin, only to be cuddled by the other. Soothing words. Comforting gestures. He sat up, and looked at the twins. Glances shared. Words spoken. Reassurances made. Smiles given. Kisses taken.

Love.

Hope.

Lust.

Happiness.

Joy.

Lips Touched. Hands held. Bodies Entangled. Moans loud. Promises of fidelity and love. Reassurance of feelings and dreams. Magical essence caressing.

Bliss.

Pleasure.

Ecstasy.

Together they collapsed back onto the bed. Their breathing was heavy, and eyes glazed over. They held each other and slowly fell back asleep.

Hours passed. The sun set. A knock on the door roused the three from their comfortable slumber. They asked for a moment and dressed. Hands roamed, and kisses made. They made themselves presentable and walked back to the living room.

The twins and Harry sat on a couch and conversed with Ron and Hermione. He explained in more detail the events from earlier. The twins held him closely and gave him support. Plans were made.

Harry stood up and the twins followed. He flooed to his home, determined to end the pain. He had the twins wait while he walked upstairs to where his soon to be ex-boyfriend should be. He opened the door and saw the blond sitting at his desk.

Disappointment.

Sadness.

Determinations.

He closed the door. The blond turned with a glare. The time was mentioned. Harry was a no show for dinner.

A comment was made about Draco already having company.

Surprise.

Arrogance.

The blond tried to shrug it off. Friends. Nothing serious. Imagining things. Harry snapped and remarked on the situation he came home earlier to. Denial. Excuses. A shift of blame.

The door opened. The twins stood in the doorway.

Gray eyes widen.

Anger.

Sadness.

Regret.

Guilt.

He didn't think he would ever get caught. The twins stand behind Harry and Draco. Comments were made. Bags were packed, and new beginnings were made.

Happiness.

Bliss.

Joy.

Faith.

Hope.

Love.

A new beginning with those who truly loved him.

* * *

It was a style of writing that I wanted to try. Please review if possible! Thank you so much, and I hope you at least semi-enjoyed it!

-KittyKatTerra


End file.
